Unwanted Ecstasy
by bluebugjuice
Summary: The Joker is fascinated with his new one night toy. One chapter mini story. WARNING: Very graphic.


Lauren awoke in black darkness. She lifted up her head and went to reflexively touch her hurting forehead and realized she had been bound to a bed. "Owwww" She frowned and worriedness and fear took over. Where was she and how did she get here? She slowly recalled the events that brought her to this dark room trapped against her will.

* * *

Lauren was having a regular day walking to her work in her favorite dress. It was the end of September and today was probably her last chance of wearing it before the weather became too cold. She made a detour to the bank on her way to her management position at the local daycare center. She had needed to withdrawal some money to give to her little brother as a birthday present so he could buy something on his own.

While in the bank at a teller she heard a bang and turned around to see the door shut and loud stomps and people screaming. She turned around to see masked faces and one she recognized; The Joker. Everyone had known who the Joker was; he was on the news almost every day about one of his new crazy attempt at whatever he was trying to accomplish. They commanded everyone to get on the ground, but being foolish she tried to run in the back room. As she fled from the bank teller to the back room she felt a heavy object against her head and her vision slowly went out and then finally turned black.

"Ugh. If only I hadn't stopped at the bank" Lauren groaned at her last word. Her head was throbbing and she needed something for the pain. She was fearful of what could happen to her. Why did the Joker keep her alive after she disobeyed his command? She had never heard him sparing a persons' life. Lauren was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the door crack open and light pouring into the room. She could see the room for a few seconds before the door slid shut again. She looked to be in an old apartment room or even an abandon hotel room with a boarded up window and no other furniture than the bed she was strapped on. She heard heavy slow footsteps coming her way and she started to panic and shake.

"Why heeello, aren't you a pretty thing!" Her jaw was suddenly harshly grasped and snapped into the direction of the sharp voice. _Goddamnit it's him_ – She clenched her jaw in fear, pushing her teeth together to the point that it stung- she recognized the voice from all the new reports she heard.

"Please-e just let me go" She choked at her words and was beginning to tear up and she thought of all the long, painful ways the cruel Joker could torture her until she would finally die of the pain that would overcome her. "I won't say anything just-"

"Oh shut up, this won't hurt a bit sweetie" Lauren shivered at his last word, and she felt fear shiver up her spine, leaving a tingling path behind like a snail leaving slime.

The Joker pressed up against Lauren and flicked his knife out to draw it across her body. His blade danced against her pale moonlight skin and her tight collar bones. He drew dark red blood in a trail behind his beloved knife as Lauren yelped in pain. Her long, full blonde hair mixed with the dark liquid while her blue-green eyes grew bigger at the incredibly pain she was feeling.

The Joker let out a light laugh that echoed and bounced against the boarded window- her reaction was usual, boring, like anyone else he tortured, but yet different in a way he couldn't pinpoint.

Lauren felt like the torture was more than fun for the Joker, and that he was actually getting off at her pain and the blood.

"Please! Please stop, don't hurt me anymore, please! I-I-I'll do anything" She regretted saying that she would do anything, but right now she probably would to make the pain stop.

"Mmm, really aannything you say?" He licked his lips and she felt him thrust tightly against her- as he has gotten closer, a precise hover over her body that would only collide at his unwanted advances. She held her tongue at him, she didn't want to get feisty now and risk her chances at getting more torture, or anything else he had planned for her.

Her eyes widened once again as she heard his knife flick open again and the cold blade placed back on her "NO-" -Before she could finish he swiftly covered her mouth and pulled the knife against her loose fitting sun dress. _Oh god, at least he didn't cut me again_. She was relived at that, but she was innocent and the way things were headed scared her greatly.

The Joker slowly reached down at the now broken straps that lied loosely around her covered breasts. He pulled them down and cut the middle of her bra and grabbed ahold of her. Her nipples grew hard as the cold air hit them, and at the quick grab of the Jokers cold hands. He took ahold of one and moved his thumb in a circular motion. This made her heart drop and her underwear wet.

She felt so violated, but what he was doing felt so good and she felt so wrong about it. She was engaging in sexual acts with Gotham's current – and probably forever current- top criminal.

He took ahold of her other breast with his mouth and he moved his hand down to the top of her dress. He took his knife and cut her dress in half to the bottom leaving Lauren completely revealed to the criminal. "uhohh" She slightly moaned at his mouth and immediately felt regret as the Joker moved his hand from her dress to her throat.

"Well, well aren't you just the little talker" The Joker spit out as he burst into a loud fit of laughter. Lauren felt a cold wave of fear pass over her at his reaction of her moan.

The Joker took his fhand and moved it down to rip of the remaining of her dress and bra and left her only with her underwear left on. He kept ahold of her throat with one hand and reached down to her lace, see-through underwear. He teased her from the outside with his fingers as he rubber her. He felt her grow wetter and wetter at his fingers. After what he felt was enough teasing he slid his hand underneath her underwear and continued to rub her at her sensitive clit. He slid his finger into her folds and moved his thumb to continue rubbing her clit. He pushed hard into her tight center.

"Hmmm, mmmm, innocent are we now?"

He added more fingers and roughly pushed up into. Lauren grew wet and tried to keep in her moans at the new experience but she couldn't. "Uhhh, p-please" She had never felt this way before, she was begging an insane man she didn't know to do things to her- dirty things she had never experienced. Lauren had been popular in school, a nice cheerleader with B average grades; but even with her boyfriends, she had stayed innocent throughout all the years.

He fully grasped and curled his long fingers around the edges of the lace and roughly pulled down, removing everything for her porcelain doll body. He learned on top of her, supporting himself by holding onto the wall.

"Haaaha, you ARE innocent, well I'm not the best gentlemen, so uh, don't expect gentle" His voice cracked, and his dark evil eye winked at Lauren, leaving her petrified but excited.

He quickly withdrew his hands from the wall and went to his well-loved and expensive suit pants. He threw his pants and boxers backwards and Lauren could hear the fabric rustle to the floor at the end of the bed. Lauren looked down and glazed her eyes to his bulging area, now visible.

"_What am I doing?! I'm accepting the Joker to take my virginity without a fight? Why am I so attracted to him?_"

He pushed down harshly on her shoulders, tugging her closer; He pulled at her upper torso to meet his body. He rested on his knees, and spread one of Laurens legs up, leaving her completely vulnerable and open. Lauren could feel his warm tongue around her neck leaving a cold slimy trail behind. Finding a place on her neck, he sucked at it staying, while he caught Lauren off guard as he shoved and piled his rock hard cock inside of her tight untouched, pure center.

He tugged with his arm around her, pulling her even more to him allowing him to fully enter every inch of her. Pulling her leg even higher, almost to a split, he slightly pushed on it as leaving a gap that he could thrust fast and hard into.

Never letting up his pace, he took his turn for what made Lauren think he would never finish. She was sore, and he was right, he was not gentle. She loved every moment, even when it was painful, the pain and lust mixed together to an unexplainable ecstasy.

She could feel his cock pulsate and his grip on her leg and back tightened. She could feel him empty inside her, warm and inviting.

"_Oh my god, I'm not on birth control and I am so certain he isn't the type for condoms"_

"Wa-ait, you just..." she couldn't find the words inside her, he was still the Joker – attractive and well endowed – but still the city's top criminal and she was still afraid of him and his random out lashes.

"Oh shh shh, don't worry, sleeeep" and out of the corner of her eye she could see the Jokers hand reaching to the floor, and then suddenly striking her like a mantis with a thin needle full of who knows what.

With that, Lauren went into a deep sleep, and the Joker left with a slamming bang of the door.


End file.
